


Pretty When You Cry

by Im__A__Brooklyn__Baby



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Am I evil for posting this, Anger, Cheating, Don't read this if you cry easily, F/M, Heartbreak, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I love this one shot so much, OC can speak her mind, Oddly got inspiration from Fight Club, Pretty When You Cry, Sad, Songfic, Tony Sucks, lana del rey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im__A__Brooklyn__Baby/pseuds/Im__A__Brooklyn__Baby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just for the record, in this one shot Tony is an ass and nothing like the way he is now. I just love this song and I felt like Tony went along with it, for some reason. But, I hope you like it.</p><p>WARNING: THIS ONE SHOT CONTAINS EXPLICIT LANGUAGE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty When You Cry

**Author's Note:**

> The song I used for this song fic is Pretty When You Cry by Lana Del Rey. If you want to listen to the song while you read this, feel free to. But, listening to the song and reading the fic simultaneously might result in more tears. You've been warned.

_All the pretty stars,_

_Shine for you, my love._

_Am I that girl that you dream of?_

 

I sat at the classically set table as I twiddled my thumbs. I waiting for Tony to show up to our dinner but now he was 10 minutes late. I sighed deeply and looked up at the stars, they shined so brightly, it reminded me of Tony and his obscured care. I can't hold a grunge on him for missing 10 minutes of our date. I smiled a bit and let my mind wander. I always wondered if I was the girl Tony always wanted. Of course, I was. He loves me.

 

_All those little times,_

_You said that I'm your girl,_

_You make me feel_

_Like your whole world._

 

I thought of all the times Tony called me his sweetheart and whispered sweet things in my ear.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart."

"You're so sweet."

"I know you fell from Heaven."

I smiled brightly and looked at my phone. It's been 20 minutes now. Now, I was getting impatient.

 

I _'ll wait for you, babe,_

_It's all I do, babe,_

_Don't come through, babe,_

_You never do._

 

This always happens. I wait for Tony but he never comes. He takes forever to do one simple thing---come to a small dinner. And he was 40 minutes late. I stormed out the restraunt and stomped my way to my car. Knowing Tony's habit of standing me up, I drove myself there.

 

' _Cause I'm pretty when I cry._

_I'm pretty when I cry._

_I'm pretty when I cry._

_I'm pretty when I cry._

 

I opened the door to the driver's seat and sat down. The tears that rolled down my face seems infinite as I searched for my phone. I whipped it out and saw that I had 10 missed calls and 15 texts from Tony. I slammed my phone back in my bag and sat lazily as I sobbed into my hands. It's always like this, for once, I'd like him to put effort in our relationship. I always put 110% while he put 76%.

Tony would say I look pretty when I cry right now.

 

_All those special times,_

_I spent with you, my love,_

_It don't mean shit_

_Compared to all your drugs._

 

I could remember when we would go to all those parties and fancy dinners with his friends and clubs, when he put at least some interest in me. But, at every one of those events, he would get drunk and I would have to drive him home.

I cried even more realizing that Tony only cared about himself. I tried the best I could as I forced the key into the ignition and drove angrily to Stark Tower. You hear that, STARK Tower.

 

_But I don't really mind;_

_I've got much more than that._

_Like my memories,_

_I don't need that._

 

I don't care about his tower or his alcoholism or his suits, I have more than that like remembering what happened last night, my sobriety, my dignity and now, my strength.

I parked my Audi outside the tower and slammed the door shut before trekking into the building. I pressed L.55 on the elevator and breathed hastily as the lift took me higher every minute. I was going to give Tony a piece of my nind and now.

I saw Tony sitting on the couch with a glass of Scotch placed in his hand. He was talking to a blonde woman who laughed joyfully as Tony gave his most flirtatious grin. I slammed my purse on the table which interrupted their little lovefest.

"Oh my gosh, Amy! What are you doing here?" Tony asked like I wasn't his girlfriend. Like I didn't live here. Like I was somebody he never liked. Like I was nothing to him.

 

_I'll wait for you, babe,_

_Don't come though,_ _babe,_

_You never do, babe,_

_That's just what you do._

 

"What the fuck do you think? I sat there waiting for you for 40 minutes! 40-fucking minutes! I wasted time on you, I waited for you but you never come through. Is that what what you do? You say, you love me and you'll do anything for you, but you can't come to the simple dinners I plan-"

"Honey, I-"

"Don't start with that honey shit and don't interrupt me! And now, after standing me up, you have the damn nerve to have a date of your own with your little blonde bitch."

"Amy! I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to find out like this!" Tony rushed over and handed me a glass of scotch.

 

_Don't say you need me here..................................................................... And I can't do it, I can't do it........................._

 

"I hate you." I threw the glass on the floor and heard it smash into tiny pieces that can cut you.

Like Tony.

"I love you, I love having you here. I don't hate you." Tony pulled me closer to him and started kissing me on the cheeck, on my lips, on my neck but I stood there. My emotions for him were now dead.

The blonde woman turned over to us and stood, "What about us, Tony? Don't you love me?"

 

He was cheating on me.

 

 

' _Cause I'm pretty when I cry._

_I'm pretty when I cry._

_Pretty when I cry._

_I'm pretty when I cry._

 

I could feel my whole world shutting down, breaking, crumbling, icing over, destroying itself.

And Tony Stark did that.

He ruined me.

I could feel the angry and miserable tears trailing down my face. Hot with anger. Cold with sorrow.

"Fuck you, Tony."

"But, Amy-"

"Go fuck yourself. Cause this shitbucket of a relationship we so called had, is over. I never want to see you again, as long as I live. I hate you and I mean that." I marched out the tower and open the door to my car and started to drive away from him.

Away from the blonde woman.

Away from his tower.

Away from all the shit he fed me.

You know what he would tell me?

"You're pretty when you cry."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know what you're thinking......Tony's an ass, right? Don't worry, I don't really see him like this, I just felt like this went along with Tony. This is one of my favorite one shots that I've written.  
> I hope you liked it or shed some tears. Each are fine.


End file.
